Ospek di Hatiku
by Violet7orange
Summary: "Ih udah kayak ngeberesin kamar aja—seminggu sekali. "Sayang ya ganteng-ganteng cacat.". sedikit cerita Ino dan Sakura dalam mengikuti ospek. baca dan Review


Ehm, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku seorang gadis biasa dengan tinggi standar, wajah yang standar, otak yang standar dan keuangan yang entah mengapa ikut-ikutan standar. Membuat aku tidak ada bedanya dengan teman-teman seangkatanku. Namun kata teman baikku Sakura Haruno—yang juga menganut paham 'standarisme' namun rambutnya jauh dari kata standar—ada hal yang membuat kami berdua berbeda dari teman seangkatan kami yang lain.

Aku seorang yang mudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain dan ia meng-_claim_ dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Aku yang mendengar dia berpidato-ria seperti itu hanya mencibir kesal sekaligus heran "Elu bangga gitu, dengan apa yang elu bilang tadi? Emang ada gunannya ya buat kuliah ntar?"

"Hehe." Ia cengengesan tidak jelas sambil melihatku dengan wajah polos. "Lumayan tahu, dari pada ga punya kelebihan sama sekali. Masa' kemampuan aku ikut-ikutan standar? Kan nantinya bisa membanggakan diri bahwa kemampuan khususku adalah tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Kerenkan?" tambahnya bangga. Gubrak, aku hanya cengo menatap temanku yang gilanya kumat—'mungkin tekanan batin sebelum ospek' batinku.

**..OSPEK di Hatiku..**

**..**Disclaimer — Masashi Kishimoto**..**

**..**Rated — T**..**

**..**Genre — Friendship / Romance**..**

**..**Oneshoot**..**

Ino POV

Aku sekarang telah diterima menjadi seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas negeri di kotaku. Bisa dibilang masih calon sih—karena menurut informasi yang beredar jika belum mengikuti kegiatan itu, kita belum diaanggap menjadi mahasiswa yang sesungguhnya. Yah~ kegiatan yang paling tidak disukai mahasiswa baru—apalagi kalu bukan ospek.

Huh, membayangkan diri akan dikerjain oleh senior membuatku bertambah tak semangat. Memakai atribut tak penting dan pastinya harus nurut dengan aturan yang mereka buat.

Kurang kerjaan sekalikan? Aku terus mengoceh dalam hati mengingat jam tidurku pagi ini berkurang karena harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menghadiri ospek. Yah hari ini ospek hari pertama. "Woi! Semangat dong!" teriak temanku yang berambut merah muda sambil menepuk bahuku keras. "Ospek cuman sekali ini aja tau." Tambahnya lagi. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman pelan—malas menanggapi ucapannya yang ada benarnya benar 'ospek cuman sekali ini doang kan? Kenapa tidak dinikmati saja?' pikirku. Tapi membayangkan diri akan dikerjain oleh senior lagi-lagi menghilangkan moodku.

"Jadi kamu masih tinggal di kota ini ya? Hem, kalo kakak orang luar. Bukan orang kota ini asli. Hehe" kata seorang kakak tingkat ramah padaku.

"Eh, i-iya." Jawabku riang, terpesona, merona merah sambil menggaruk pipiku canggung.

"Hem, kamu dari SMA mana?" tanyanya lagi

"Eh, itu deket kok, di SMA Konoha" ujarku masih terpesona. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah melihatku. 'Tuhan! Cabut nyawaku sekarang!' teriak innerku frustasi. "Kalau Kakak dari SMA mana?" tanyaku kemudian sedikit canggung.

"SMA Akatsuki. Agak jauh sih di Suna." Jawabnya tersenyum manis

"Oh, Nama kakak siapa? Kenalan kak! Dari tadi belum kenalan, namaku Yamanaka Ino." Aku sudah mulai bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Pangil saja Sasori nanti kita akan sering bertemu loh.." ia tersenyum lagi.

"Oh, iya." Aku yang cerewet entah kenapa kehabisan kata-kata—mungkinku terpana melihat senyumannya.

"Santai aja, ya hari ini cuman wawancara biasa aja kok." Ujarnya tenang sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum alakadarnya. Sampai aku mencibir kesal kearah Sakura ketika ia mencolekku jahil sambil tekekeh mengejekku.

Sial.

~~Ospek di Hatiku~~

"Lu tahu, tadi kakak itu ramah banget! Imut lagi! Kyaa.." ceritaku norak sambil melompat-lompat kecil pada Sakura saat selesai melewati ospek hari pertama.

"Nggak ah, biasa aja." Ujarnya tidak peduli. Yeh, ni anak.

"Tapi gue kesel tahu, kok bisa ya gue kehabisan kata-kata dan terpesona padanya dengan begitu cepat. Malu banget. Pasti kelihatan banget gue bengong ngeliatin dia." Aku melanjutkan ceritaku tanpa mempedulikan komentar Sakura sebelumnya.

"Emang biasanya lu gitu kan—suka bengong liat cowok cakep. Tapi tetep gue nggak pe—" ucapan Sakura terputus.

"—iya, yang tadi ngewawancara kita, yang rambut merah, yang imut itu." Ujar seseorang yang berjalan disebelah kami. Aku dan Sakura langsung memasang kuping dengan baik saat mendengar dua orang yang bergosip di sebelah kami. 'Bahan gosip baru' batinku girang menyadari gelar ratu gosip telah lamaku sandang.

"Iya, aku tahu. Emang kenapa?" tanya yang lain berambut pirang berkuncir empat.

"Jangan percaya sama keramahannya. Ia terkenal sebagai playboy tingkat akut, sering gonta-ganti pacar seminggu sekali. Kakak ku pernah kena pesonanya. Makanya ia pesenin aku." Ujar si cewek bercepol dua.

"Ih udah kayak ngeberesin kamar aja—seminggu sekali. "Sayang ya ganteng-ganteng cacat." Itu kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar dari obrolan entah siapa—tapi kelihatannya bakalan jadi teman seangkatanku.

Sejenak aku dan Sakura berpandangan. Kakak Imut berambut merah dari Suna dicoret dari daftar Idola. Aku yakin besok kalaupun ketemu aku tidak akan terpesona lagi dengan ke-imut-annya.

Ospek hari ketiga, aku dan Sakura tetap berangkat pagi-pagi sekali—ini rutin dilakukan dalam seminggu. Hari ini hari yang menurut Sakura gila—bagaimana tidak ia ditembak di acara Ospek di depan warga lain.

Tetapi ia adalah orang yang memegang teguh pendiriannya 'tidak mudah jatuh cinta'. Ia hanya bergidik ngeri saat seorang senior berambut gaya 'batok kelapa', dengan pakaian yang super ketat memetikkan gitar dan menyuruhnya untuk berduet dengannya dan di akhir lagu senior yang entah siapa namanya menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura.

"Oh~ _so__sweet_ banget!" ujarku berlebihan, sedikit geli dan kasihan juga melihat temanku yang satu ini wajahnya sudah jadi pucat. Bukan karena senang atau malu—tapi mungkin karena aksi pernyataan yang sangat norak menurutku.

"Ergh!" ia lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi kenapa ga diterima aja, kan lumayan buat jaga-jaga pas ospek. Orangnya lumayan ganteng kok!" kataku masih ingin menggoda Sakura. 'Ganteng dari mana Ino?' batinku geli.

Sakura masih terdiam wajahnya bertambah pucat "Hueek, hueek!"

"Ih jorok!" jeritku jijik melihat Sakura yang sudah sampai batasnya memuntahkan isi perutnya dijalan raya.

"Saku, lu liat kakak yang itu." Tunjukku pada salah satu kakak kelas yang berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang. "Senyumnya kereen! Aku pikir ia ga bisa senyum. Taunya pas senyum atmosfer jadi beda." Ujarku sambil menatap kakak tingkat berambut emo—yang tadinya menjadi Komite Disiplin saat Ospek—yang kerjaannya menatap sinis dan sadis anak-anak baru. Membuat mental kami jatuh ciut ketakutan.

"Terserah apa kata lu dah." Ujarnya tidak bersemangat.

"Lu kenapa?" kataku pura-pura tidak tahu, entah kenapa sejak insiden penembakkan suasana hatinya jadi buruk. Dan ia melepaskan kekesalannya pada semua orang—karena merasa risih harus terus bersembunyi dari kakak kelas yang pernah menyatakan cintanya itu.

"Lu liat, cewek yang disana? Yang rambut hitam panjang." Tambahnya lagi, lalu mencibir kearahku. "Itu ceweknya." Ujarnya pedas seolah puas.

"Yah~ gue patah hati lagi dong." Ujarku sok melankolis.

"Lebay, lu." Katanya tajam.

'Ih ni orang ya' batinku sebal. "Eh, elu pernah mikir ga? Sebenarnya ospek itu gunanya untuk apa?" kataku kemudian masih memandang kakak senior yang baru saja membuatku patah hati.

"Entahlah, tapi yang gue denger. Selain bisa mengenal senior—siapa tahu kita bisa minta bantuan jika mengalami kesulitan nanti, juga beberapa materi yang disampaikan bakalan ada pas kuliah." Jawabnya sambil ikut-ikutan melihat kearah pasangan kakak kelas yang begitu serasi dimata kami.

"Yah, ada gunanya juga ya. Aku mau serius ah, pas ospek. Aku mau memperhatikan materi dengan serius. Ga ada yang namanya naksir-naksiran! Aku harus serius agar Ospek ini berguna dan bisa slalu ada di hatiku." Tanggapku panjang lebar.

Sakura melihat kearahku sebentar "Lebay lu." Katanya lagi-lagi ketus.

Kami masih saja memandang pasangan serasi kakak senior itu dengan wajah iri. Tiba-tiba pasangan yang diperhatikan melihat kearah kami dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aku dan Sakura refleks bepandangan dan segera bangkit dari tempat kami duduk tadi. 'Kabur!' jerit innerku.

"Mati deh kita, PIG!." Ku dengar Sakura mengoceh sebal. Aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang kabur!.

"Eh," aku menjerit kecil saat tiba-tiba bertabrakkan tidak sengaja dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat—ia tersenyum.

"Ga apa-apakan?" tannya ramah "Maaf ya." Tambahnya.

"Iya ga' apa-apa kok." Ujarku sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia membalas senyumanku sambil berlalu. "Eh, kak! nama kakak siapa?" teriakku kemudian.

Ia berbalik sebentar "Sai!" ujarnya terseyum kemudia membalikkan badan lagi untuk pergi.

"Namaku Ino kak! Yamanaka Ino!" teriakku kemudian—ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik pertanda ia mendengar suaraku.

"Saku," Panggilku pelan sambil terus menatap orang yang baru saja menabrakku itu

"Hem.." ujarnya malas—kelihatannya ia udah tahu kelanjutan kalimatku.

"Kayaknya gue jatuh cinta lagi deh, matanya sama banget ama cinta pertama gue!" ujarku menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Tsk.. mengesalkan."

~~~The End~~~

Disini saya pertama kali pake Ino sebagai tokoh utama, jadi maaf kalo kurang berkenan..

Ini sebenarnya cerita ini saya buat untuk ditempel di mading kampus,, tapi saya edit lagi buat jadiin fanfic.. haha.. :D

Yah minta tanggapannya ya.. lewat review... ^^

Bersediakah?

Violet7Orange


End file.
